Jirou's nightmare
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Some girls pushed Jiroh from the stairs and Jirou is scared tthat it happens again. So they make a plan with some Rikkaidai players to stop the girls. Adorable pair, Dirty pair, Silver pair, HaruMaru and HiyoshixKirihara.


**This is a AtobexJirou fanfic with slight ChoutarouxShishido , OishitarixGakuto , HiyoshixKirihara and NiouxMarui. It's about Jiroh who has a Nightmare and a;; the Hyotei players trying to mke him happy. Just read and find out. **

* * *

><p>Jiroh's Nightmare<p>

"Jiroh-senpai" Choutarou screamed when he saw Jiroh crying on the couch. Hiyoshi walked to Jiroh and tried to wake him up with Choutarou.

Before Jiroh waked up the third graders came in with Kabaji and looked at them.

"Ore-sama wants a explanation" Atobe asked jaleous.

Choutarou looked at them and answered "Jiroh-senpai has a nightmare".

Everybody sweat dropped he never ha da nightmare and Atobe suddenly moved and pushed Hiyoshi and Choutarou away.

"Jiroh wake up Ore-sama demands it" Atobe said shaking Jiroh.

Slowly Jiroh opened his eyes "A...Atobe" he asked shocked.

"Jiroh why were you crying" Atobe asked .

"S...S...some girls started to push me when suddenly i fell from the stairs" Jiroh explained.

"Jiroh is that why you cry " Gakuto asked "It was just a lame dream" Shishido said.

"Well actually it wasn't a dream" Choutarou said stepping forwards.

"Choutarou don't tell me you pushed him" Shishido asked. Hiyoshi smacked him "Don't think that we saw it happen idiot".

"Choutarou tell Ore-sama what happened" Atobe asked.

everybody looked at him exept Hiyoshi and Choutarou just sighed and started to tell what happened.

FLASHBACK

_"Hiyoshi come we have to go home" Choutarou said waiting for his best friend. _

_"Coming why aren't you going with Shishido-senpai" Hiyoshi asked._

_"Cuz today is our game night " Choutarou explained. _

_Hiyoshi nodded and when he was done changing they saw Jiroh waling happily. _

_Choutaou was about to wave but then they saw some girls walking to Jiroh-sepais direction. _

_Choutarou and Hiyoshi hided and listened to what happened. _

_"Oi Akutugawa"Some random girl yelled. _

_jiroh turned around and said happy "What's wrong". _

_"We hate you just die "Another said. _

_"Why would you hate me what did i do" Jiroh asked. _

_"You stole our Atobe-sama They shouted and started to push Jiroh. _

_After three pushes Jiroh triped from the stairs and fell with a loud "BANG" on the ground. _

_The girls laughed and Choutarou looked worried to Hiyoshi who was taking some pictures. _

_"We have proof with this" Hiyoshi explained before Chourarou talked. _

_When the girls dissapeared Choutarou and Hiysohi walked ove rand helped Jiroh senpai. _

_" Choutarou how can you manage to carry Jiroh-senpai" Hiyosih asked to his best friend who was carrying Jiroh. _

_"Well i am the seme in my relationship with Shishido-senpai so im strong " Choutarou explaien. _

_"Really i heard that Gakuto is the Uke from Oishitari" Hiyoshi said. _

_"And you are you the seme or the uke with Kirihara" Choutarou teased. _

_"I am the Seme idiot" HIyoshi answered slightly blushing. _

_"Look the hospital is there " Choutarou said pointing to the hospital. _

_"Let's go " Hiysoh isaid. _

_Choutarou said like Kabaji "Usu errr i mean Hai". _

_END FLASHBACK _

"That happened" Choutarou said looking at Atobe.

"Okay you didn't needed to tell that youre the seme with Shisihdo " Oishitari said blushing.

"Yes but i wanted to tell the whole story" Choutarou explained.

"Hiyoshi give ore-sama the pictures" Atobe demanded.

Hiyoshi nodded and mumbled "Gekokujou".

They looked at the fotos and Atobe said "This girls are in Ore-sama's fanclub".

"What are we going to "Jiroh asked them.

"Well we can make a plan" Choutarou and Hiyoshi said in their devil ( BUt cute) mode.

"Choutarou you scare me" Shishido said to his boyfriend.

"Not to worry we have a plan" Hiyoshi said and they said the plan.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day all the girls where looking shocked at Jiroh. He was more closer to Atobe than first and they even kissed.

The girls were so jaleous so they were going to teach them another lesson.

WITH ATOBE AND JIROH

Jiroh broked the kiss and Atobe looked shocked "W...why"

"Cuz i love you" Jiroh said happy.

Atobe smiled warmly "Thank you i love you too" they kissed again and the girls were plotting a mean plan.

AFTER PRACTICE

Jiroh walked home again alone and the girls came to him

"You don't touch Atobe-sama anymore or we do something badder".

Jiroh said "NO" .

They pushed Jiroh like the other day and when he almost fell he grabbed the hands of the girl and floored them.

"WHAAAT IS THIS" one girl screamed.

Jiroh looked at them and then all boys came including Kirihara and Marui.

"Good job" Atobe said.

"Yes Haru you were great" Marui said happy.

"HARU" the girl asked.

Jiroh changed into Masaharu Niou and smirked "You really tought that a rikkaidai player would let himself pushed".

Jiroh came inside and pointed at them "That were the girls they pushed me the other day too".

The headmaster came after him "Well i saw everything clearly and the pictures so this isn't something we have to think about right".

"Wait it was a joke " one girl said.

"So youre also lying that is 7 weaks expelled for all of you" the headmaster said.

"No but" Another girl protested.

"8 weeks".

"Wait this is unfair"

"You cna look for another school" the headmaster ended and they walked away.

When everybody was away all the Hyotei and the 3 Rikkaidai players laughed.

"Niou you were great" Gakuto said .

"HEY" oishitari said jaleous.

"But youre the one for me Yuushi" Gakuto hurry said and grabs his hand.

"Thank you i love you too Gakuto" Yuushi said walking away wit Gakuto.

"That is so lame" Shishido said.

"Don't worry Shishido-san i love you too" Choutarou said.

Shishido blushed like hell causing everybody to laugh hard and they hear Shishido saying "I love you too"

Choutarou grabs his hand and smiled when they walked away.

Hiyoshi walked to Kirihara and kissed him causing Kirihara blushing like hell "I love you Akaya"Hiyoshi said with a small smile that only Kirihara could see.

"I love you too Hiyoshi" Kirihara said and they walked away hand in hand.

"Come on Haru" Marui said.

Niou stood up and kissed Marui slowly on the lips "Yes let's go Bunta"

"Dammit I love you" Marui whispered but Niou heard it and smiled "Love you too Idiot" he said and then only Kabaji ,Atobe and Jiroh were there.

"Jiroh let's go" Atobe said snapping his fingers and then Kabaji walked away.

"Poor Kabaji but let's go Keigo" Jiroh said kissing Atobe and Atobe kissed back.

"I wonder if they think your the seme Keigo cuz actually your my uke" Jiroh said smiling teasingly.

"Yes and your my seme Jiroh" Atobe said blushing.

AND FOR KABAJI

Kabaji walked alone to his house when his science lab partner and his crush came to him and she asked "Kabaji let's go to your house for our science project ne"

Kabaji smiled and nodded. He took a deep breath and asked "Sekai-chan i love you will you go out with me".

Sekai looked at him and then she smiled her best smile "Finnaly you said it Kabaji ofcourse i want to go out with you i love you too".

And they walked away hand in hand and so everybody except for the girls were living their happy live.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think. Personally i liked the story. It was fun to write and i love to give Kabaji a happy ending too. The plan was smart right they used Niou who changed in Jiroh. I loved the scene when Choutarou said in his flashback that he is the seme and i love the scene when Hiyoshi kissed Kirihara. Please review.<strong>


End file.
